Ишшин Куросаки
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 10 декабря | gender = мужской | height = 186 см | weight = 80 кг (176 lbs.) | blood type = IV | affiliation = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура | previous affiliation = Общество душ, Клан Шиба | previous team = Десятый отряд | occupation = Хирург | base of operations = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура, Япония, Мир живых | relatives = Масаки Куросаки (жена, †) Ичиго Куросаки (сын) Юзу Куросаки (дочь) Карин Куросаки (дочь) Кайен Шиба (племянник, †) Куукаку Шиба (племянница) Гандзю Шиба (племянник) | education = | shikai = Энгетсу | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 1 (Том 1) | anime debut = Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Тошиюки Морикава | english voice = Патрик Сейц | spanish voice = Хуан Карлос Гастемс (Испания) Роберто Мендиола (Лат. Ам.) }} Ишшин Куросаки (黒崎 一心, Куросаки Иссин) (ранее Ишшин Шиба) — отец Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Держит собственную частную клинику. Он умелый врач, может провести практически любую медицинскую процедуру, кроме серьёзных хирургических операций. Внешность Ишшин — высокий и мускулистый мужчина с черными колючими волосами и карими глазами. У него короткие усы, борода и баки. В больнице Ишшин носит белый халат, надетый поверх его обычных рубашки и штанов. Будучи синигами, он носит форму с закреплённым на левом плече капитанским хаори. Оно свёрнуто так, что номер отряда не виден. Характер Хотя Ишшин может быть мрачным и серьёзным время от времени, он обычно весел, энергичен, и выглядит несколько бестолково. Он очень сильно заботится о своих детях и проявляет большой интерес к тому, что делают его дочери, а сына он обычно только «тренирует» (пытается побить его), чувствуя, что ему не нужна значительная забота. Он пытается выглядеть очень глупым и беззаботным в глазах своих детей, чтобы их развеселить. Ишшин является большим поклонником шоу Дона Канонджи. Как синигами, Ишшин ведет себя гораздо более спокойно и серьёзно, но он всё ещё склонен к спорам. История О прошлом Ишшина мало что известно. Некогда он был капитаном, но неизвестно, в каком отряде он был. Известно, что он предпринимал попытку освоить Последнюю Гетсугу Теншоу, но подробности и чего он при этом достиг неизвестны. Примерно двадцать лет назад Ишшин перестал быть шинигами и, по-видимому, утратил большую часть силы. Больше десяти лет назад Ишшин встретил неполноценного арранкара. Он женился на Масаки и у них родилось трое детей: Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Восемь лет назад Масаки убил пустой Великий удильщик. Также Ишшин знал Кисуке Урахару и Рюукена Исиду. Оборудование : These are prong-shaped rod-like devices, about the size of throwing knives. They are attached, by long cords, to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it; however, high level Shinigami are capable of doing this without assistance.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: As shown from his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 8-10 Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 7 *'Isshin Flying Double Knee' (一心・フライング・ダビル・ニー, Isshin Furaingu Daburu N):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 154 a flying double knee attack performed by Isshin against his son as part of their usual playful fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 14 *'Isshin Handstand Dash' (一心・サカダチダッシュ, Isshin Sakadachi Dasshu): a simple running handstand technique used to show his physical capability to his daughters while walking up a hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 6-7 *'Chōhigezutsuki' (超ヒゲ頭突き, "Super Stubble Headbutt"): A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 8 *'Oni Headpoke' (鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 Техника, позволяющая одним щелчком пальцев отправить противника в полёт на значительное расстояние, по пути пробив им пару десятков стен. Высокая крепкость: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). Гигантская духовная сила: Isshin possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, but he used to have a greater amount of it before losing his powers. Ichigo and Shinji are able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon is also stunned by the level of Isshin's power, as he watched Isshin kill Grand Fisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 3 & 17-19 Using his reiatsu he is capable of fixating the Kōryū in the Dangai by himself for up to 2,000 hours (roughly 3 months) before it runs out--something that lower echelon Shinigami come in by the dozens to do under normal circumstances. Мастер владения мечом: Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 16-19 While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendō, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 3-4 *'Agitowari' (顎割, "Jaw Splitting"): a sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. Мастер кидо: Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 14 Эскперт мгновенной поступи: Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 7-8 He can also keep fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. Ощущение духовного давления: As a spiritual being, Isshin can sense Arrancars at a significant distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 3 Духовный меч thumb|right|190px|Духовный меч Ишшина Энгетсу (剡月, Уничтожающая Луна): У меча красная рукоять и шестиугольная гарда. Он крепится на поясе с помощью верёвки в стиле иайдо и носится острой стороной вниз, как тати, а не вверх, как катана. К рукоятке прикреплена голубая кисточка. *'Шикай': Команда высвобожения и форма шикая Энгетсу неизвестны. :*'Гетсуга Теншоу' (月牙天衝, Лунный клык, атакующий небеса): В битве с Айзеном в фальшивой Каракуре Ишшин использовал Гетсугу Теншоу, собрав духовную энергию в клинке меча и выпустив её во врага. Эта атака смогла разрушить дома в большом радиусе и оставить после себя большую воронку. *'Банкай': Неизвестен. Появление в других проектах Ишшин появляется в игре Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 как персонаж поддержки. Также он появляется в эпизодической роли в Воспоминаниях ни о ком, Восстании алмазной пыли и Главе про ад. Интересные факты *Музыкальная тема Ишшина, выбранная Тайтом Кубо, — это «Don't Drag Me Down» группы Social Distortion. , профиль Ишшина *До начала создания сериала Кубо хотел сделать Ишшина владельцем похоронного бюро, так как ему больше идёт чёрное. Цитаты * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Тихо! Того, кто нарушает железную гармонию это дома, ждёт только кровавое наказание!" *(Ичиго о Масаки Куросаки) "Примерно в то время, когда мы начали встречаться, она сказала, что я выгляжу круто с сигаретой в руках. Если подумать, это был единственный раз, когда твоя мама сделала мне комплимент. Поэтому каждый год я курю только в этот день. Перед ней." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Если бы я винил тебя в смерти Масаки, она бы разозлилась на меня. Никто не виноват, что она умерла. Просто женщина, в которую я влюбился, оказалась не прочь погибнуть, защищая своего сына. И не забывай — это именно ради тебя она отдала свою жизнь."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Живи хорошо, состарься хорошо, облысей хорошо. И умри после меня. И... если сможешь, умри с улыбкой на губах. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I'll take care of everything at the house! While I'm still around, I won't allow anyone to hurt my family. Ah! What I just said was so cool! That sentence is pretty useful."Bleach manga; Chapter 68, page 19 *(To Grand Fisher) "I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?"Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 *(To Grand Fisher) "Even if you have no interest in me, I'm still here to kill you, so if you don't treat me as your opponent it would be a problem."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 10 *(To Grand Fisher) "Let me teach you the basics. All captain class Shinigami control the size of their Zanpakutō, otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers like yours. Remember that you can never judge the strength of an opponent by the size of their sword. You should have at least known that much before you challenged me, kid."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 Сноски Звания Навигация en:Isshin Kurosaki de:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Семья Куросаки